Sight for Sore Eyes
by EliseRedding
Summary: PRNS: Hunter gets into an accident and loses his eyesight. Cam helps him through the rough times with some complications. HunterCam. AU because Cam has his own apartment COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Sight for Sore Eyes

AUTHOR: Elise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM. I merely have been bit by a muse when I should be doing NaNoWriMo, and borrowed your characters, i'm sorry Saban, but not sorry enough to not write fanfic.

SUMMARY: Hunter loses his eyesight in a crash. He must learn to deal with the consequence. HunterCam.

Hunter sat, dejectedly, brooding, as usual. The only unusual part of this particular brood, was that it was an extraordinarily valid brood. Cam sighed, taking the crimson ranger's hand. "Would you please eat something?"

Cam, after recieving a cold glare, placed the soup spoon in the other's hand, and showed Hunter where the soup bowl was. Hunter sighed and leaned back, "Don't. I don't want to eat."

"You have to. You need to keep your strength up." Cam said, quickly becoming annoyed by the childish behavior of the blonde.

"Why? So instead of being weak, useless and blind, I can be strong, useless and blind?" Hunter dropped the spoon, attempting to push away from the table, but missing.

Cam caught the other's hand before he knocked into the bowl of soup. "Hunter, You aren't useless. We don't even know if your eyesight loss is permanent. You'll just have to wait and be patient."

Hunter tried to give Cam the most skeptical look he could muster with his eyes covered in gauze. Cam got the point and backed away. "Fine. Fend on your own. See if I care. It's not my fault that Blake is moving into Tori's and can't take you in. It's not my fault that you're a reckless driver and almost got yourself killed!"

Hunter ducked his head, to his credit, "I didn't mean it... I was watching, I swear."

Cam sat down, temporarily taking pity on Hunter. "Why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start taking care of yourself, so you can regain your eyesight."

Hunter felt out for the table, and gripped it. "What if I'm blind forever? What if I'll never be able to race?"

Cam had the same fears. He pursed his lips and nodded, before realizing that Hunter could no longer pick up on non-verbal cues. "That won't happen. Even if it does, you can still be a teacher. You can still fight. You'll have to adapt. I bet your hearing is better than it has been."

Hunter nodded solumnly, "Yeah, I can hear better. Motocross... I love it Cam. I don't think you'll ever understand that."

Cam sat back, disappointed by Hunter's words, hurt even. "I may not be the best racer..."

"Come off it, Cam, you've never raced a day in your life." Hunter raised his head high.

Cam was about to retort when he suddenly realized that Hunter needed to feel superior right now. He needed to feel that he was good at something because he was so afraid. Cam cleared his throat. "You're right. Now finish your soup, i've got errands to run."

Hunter listened, hearing the front door shut, signalling Cam's departure. He didn't feel like he had won very much. He didn't feel much better. Hunter touched the gauze around his eyes lightly. They still hurt from the emergency surgery.

He had been in a race and the racer ahead of him, first place, had wiped out, causing Hunter to crash as well. Miraculously, he was only bruised, but the shrapnel that flew from the crash had hit him in his eyes, breaking through his goggles. The other driver had survived with a broken leg. Hunter searched the table for the spoon again and picked it up. His fingers played across the table until he found the hot soup bowl. He began to eat, realizing that Cam had made this soup, truly made it. It wasn't the instant, add one cup of water, soup. Hunter paused. There was a lot about Cam that he didn't know. There was a lot about Cam that he wanted to know.

The next day, Hunter's mood had improved slightly. He still found himself useless, struggling with activities that he had previously taken for granted. Cam was being patient, and probably regretting allowing Hunter into his home due to the Hunter's temper. Today they were touring Cam's home, so that Hunter could relearn the layout and walk freely. Hunter noticed that Cam had cleared walk ways to almost everything, with not a single object to cause Hunter to stumble. Cam had his arm out, with Hunter gripping onto it. "Listen, Cam, you don't have to do this. I can just as easily be confined to the living room."

Cam shook his head and said, "No. You will learn this. You need to think now, Hunter. Try to remember what the place looks like and then match it up with your hands. What room are you in?"

Hunter sighed and thought a bit. "We're in the front hall."

"Where in the front hall?" Cam said. Hunter could tell that he was smiling. If anything, Hunter enjoyed hearing smiles in Cam's voice.

"I... I.. don't know... the middle? Somewhere in the middle. Maybe not... I don't know, Cam. I hate this. I want to go back to bed." Hunter said, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke.

Cam sighed, "It's strange to see you without confidence, Hunter. Now think. When you entered the room, how many steps did you take and in which direction? Now imagine what it looks like."

Hunter thought, obviously getting upset. "I don't know. the door? By the front door?"

Cam lead Hunter's hand to the doorknob in front of him. "Exactly. You're by the front door."

Hunter grabbed the doorknob and smiled. "Well, that was easy, Cam, why don't you give me something difficult."

Cam rolled his eyes and said, "Remember what I said about your lack of confidence? Forget I said anything."

Hunter smiled and opened the door. "Let's sit outside, ok?"

Cam lead the crimson ranger to the outdoors. A rare smile passed over Hunter's face. "It's so nice out, Cam."

"Your emotions are as finicky as the weather." Cam said, leading them to the front stoop and sitting them both down.

Hunter shrugged, "I know. I'm sorry."

Cam blinked. This accident was bringing out all sorts of changes in Hunter. He seemed more open and trusting to Cam. To see Hunter's emotions was a validation of their friendship. It wasn't as if Hunter never openly displayed emotion, but he did hide things from people unless you were close. Cam found himself liking that he was considered close to Hunter.

Hunter's hand reached out, grasping the green samurai's knee. "Cam. I want to apologize to you."

"You already have, Hunter. I've known for years that you were testy and borderline bipolar." Cam said, smirking.

Hunter chuckled and shoved Cam's knee. "I'm being serious, Cam. Thank you for taking me in. I had no where to go, not after my parents... and Blake being unable... I don't know what I would do. I'm sorry if I get frustrated but..."

Cam interrupted him, "Listen, I don't regret you coming into my home, ok? I just want you to know that we're friends and this is what I'm for."

Hunter smiled falsely. Friends. That's it. Hunter brought his hand back to his own lap and brought his knees up to his chest. Cam watched, fascinated by Hunter's mood shift again. Hunter rested his head on his knees, "Cam... could i have some time alone now?"

"Sure, Hunter. Call me when you need me."

"I can get back into the house alone. I'm not stupid, Cam." Hunter said, a bit too harshly.

Cam shook his head, "Well, when you're done being ungrateful, call and I will get you."

Hunter heard the door slam shut. That didn't go that well. He sighed and placed his hands on his face, resting his elbows on his knees. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't see, but Hunter fiercely wanted to blame someone. He was about to wallow deeper into his brood when he heard a familiar noise. It was a motorcycle. Hunter immediately began to panic and he began to yell out for Cam, scrambling up the steps. He stumbled, forgetting where he was on the front porch. Hunter, without eyesight or knowledge of his surroundings, was lost. Suddenly the motorbike was turned off and he heard Blake's worried voice shouting to him. He could hear foot steps running up the stairs as well as from inside. Hunter tried to block all the sounds out, clamping his hands over his ears.

Blake looked at his shaking older brother, afraid. Hunter was freaking out and he had never seen the boy do that. Cam came rushing to his side, bending down by Hunter, whispering words of comfort. He looked up at Blake who was still in shock. "It's the accident. I don't think any of us realized it... Hunter is terrified."

"I'm not terrified." Hunter said, his shaking calming down, his voice still wavering.

Cam helped Hunter to sit up. Any more thrashing around and he would have fallen off the porch. Blake bent down to Hunter, "You really like scaring the crap out of me, don't you?"

Hunter gave a crooked grin, "Perhaps."

Blake chuckled and said softly, "OK, no motorbikes until you can handle the noise of them."

"I'm not afraid of motorbikes." Hunter said harshly, "Why are you babying me? I'm not some child."

"Bro," Blake said, "I hate to say it to you, but you know this, when people get into accidents, they sometimes panic when reminded. You were in a pretty horrible accident involving moto. I'm surprised you're not worse."

Hunter crossed his arms, attempting to glare even though it hurt and his eyes were covered with gauze. Cam's hands still hadn't moved from Hunter's hip and shoulder. Hunter turned his head to look at Cam. "Guess I need your help after all. I'm sor-"

"No more apologies, Hunter. Let's just get you inside, ok?" Cam said. "I understand."

Hunter nodded and ducked his head. Both Blake and Cam helped lift the blonde racer to his feet, directing him in doors. Hunter was settled on the couch in the living room, and he fell silent. He couldn't handle these emotions anymore. It was all too much. His mood shifted so quickly... the sound of the motorbike still had him freaked out... and Cam had touched his left hip for an extended amount of time. Blake cleared his throat, "Penny for your thoughts, bro? Cam is getting you something to eat."

"I'll die if i'm blind for the rest of my life."

Blake shifted uncomfortably. "Don't say things like that, Hunter. You're going to get better."

"What if I don't? Are you willing to take care of a disabled brother? I'd have to move in with you and Tori. Which, mind you, doesn't sound so hot to me."

Blake nodded, "We would have taken you in now if both houses weren't in disarray. You could trip and fall, and you'd have no place to sleep."

"I know, Blake, that's why I'm at Cam's. Shifted around like unwanted baggage."

"Hunter!" Blake said, his voice with a tinge of anger, "Stop it. You're not unwanted. can you please focus on getting better? We need you. For the team, you're my brother. I'm not giving up on you, even if you already have."

Hunter tucked a knee to his chest, his new favorite position. "Why me?" He said softly, barely audible.

Blake stood up and sat beside his older brother, pulling Hunter close to him. "I don't know, Bro, but we'll get through it."

Blake looked up to see Cam leaning in the doorway with lunch. He placed the tray down on the coffee table and left.

Cam berated himself as he felt a familiar spark of jealousy. His emotions were silly. Besides, Hunter was a big shot motorcross racer with a family. Cam was some anti-social technogeek with no life and a dysfunctional family. Cam walked back to the kitchen, to eat alone. He methodically and automatically began to fix himself a sandwich, his mind far from the kitchen. When Hunter had called him for a place to stay, Cam had leapt at the chance. He knew it took a lot for Hunter to ask for help. Cam sighed and sat, painfully aware of his own loneliness.

"Hey, Cam, now why are you brooding?" Blake said, entering the kitchen.

Cam's head snapped up and he began to clean up his lunch. "I'm not brooding. That's Hunter's job. Speaking of which?"

"He fell asleep. He'll be out for a while." Blake said, wiping a hand through his hair nervously, "Listen Cam. I think we need to talk?"

"Do we?" Cam said, cautiously.

Blake nodded, "I want to thank you for taking Hunter in. That was truly amazing. You're like a brother to the both of us."

Cam didn't want to hear about how Hunter only thought of him as a brother. Cam nodded his head, "I know. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad Hunter is relatively ok. How are you holding up?"

"Tori's been great. She's really supporting me. It was too much of a scare to have the idea of Hunter dead in my mind." Blake shuddered, "Tori is a blessing."

"You're very lucky, Blake. Never let go of her." Cam sipped.

Blake sat down, opposite of the green samurai. "Something wrong?"

Cam shook his head, "No, Should there be?"

"You're acting... hurt." Blake said. "If you need to talk to someone, Cam, I'm here for you. And if Hunter said something in frustration or anger, know that he didn't mean it. He really loves you and respects you, he just won't say so."

Cam shrugged and looked down at a loss for words. "Thanks..."

Blake, feeling that he had accomplished what he was supposed to, patted the programmer on the back and left the kitchen. Cam shrank in his seat. He heard the front door shut, and the sound of Blake's motorbike. The sharp intake of breath from the other room was barely noticeable, but Cam knew Hunter had awoken at the sound of the small bike's engine. Even if his eyes did get better, Cam didn't know if Hunter could handle his new fears of motobikes.

Entering the living room, Cam sat down and rubbed Hunter's back until he went back to sleep. They didn't need words anymore. Hunter's breathing steadied out and he seemed to be peaceful, with his cheek on Cam's lap. Cam sighed heavily again and shut his own eyes. Perhaps they both needed a rest.

Hunter crossed his arms, fuming. "I won't do it."

"Shut up and put your hands on the paper." Cam said, seething.

"I'm not learning braille!" Hunter declared, "I learned to walk around your home. I learned to hear better. I'm learning to not jump at the sound of motorbikes... but I refuse to learn braille. Hell, I even have a cane!"

"Calm down, Hunter. The best thing a Samurai has is knowledge and preparation." Cam said patiently, although Hunter could tell it was wearing thin.

Hunter leaned back and scratched at his bandages. Cam took his hand and placed it on the braille paper. "Hunter, this is A."

Hunter's lip curled, "I don't want to do this."

"Too bad. Now feel the bumps and learn that this is A. The next one is B."

Hunter sat up and moved towards the paper, feeling the bumps. He quietly drew his fingers across the first series of bumps. His hesitancy wasn't lost on Cam, who sat patiently. Hunter said quietly, "This is A, and this is B."

Cam smiled, "Good, Good. Move on to the next one."

Hunter sighed and dragged his fingers over to the next series of bumps. "Let me guess... C?"

Cam nodded, "Yes. Now start over."

"I don't want to do this anymore... it's too..." Hunter drifted off, dropping his hands into his lap.

"Too what? Tell me?"

"Too real, Cam. I'm so afraid that i'll never see again." Hunter spoke quietly again. Another rare moment of insecurity and seriousness.

Cam took a deep breath and placed his arm over Hunter's shoulders, "We can stop for today. You did well. You just need practice. You will see again, Hunter, you need faith."

Hunter leaned his head on Cam's shoulder and said, "Why do you have faith, Cam? I've done nothing but treat you poorly since I've been here."

Cam could feel Hunter's breath against his neck and he lost his voice for a moment. Shutting his eyes, Cam responded, "Because I know how strong you are, even when you're being a brat."

Hunter chuckled, "I'm not a brat."

Cam rolled his eyes. Hunter smiled, "I can practically hear you rolling your eyes at me."

"Am not." Cam said, chuckling.

Hunter nudged Cam affectionately. "Are too."

Cam snorted at their banter.

"If I admit that I'm a brat, will you admit that you're rolling your eyes at me?" Hunter countered.

Cam leaned his head on top of Hunter's, enjoying the contact. "Never, and you're still a brat."

Cam could feel Hunter's chuckling and he began to feel a little more confident. Cam said softly, "I'm glad you moved here. I mean, chose to stay here..."

Hunter froze and Cam began to berate himself again. Hunter said quietly, "Me too."

Cam squeezed Hunter's shoulder, "Yeah, but I bet you wish you were with your bro."

"Blake and Tori? Yeah, because I want to lay around the house hearing that stuff. Besides, You are my bro."

It was Cam's turn to freeze. Hunter noticed as Cam started to pull away. "Cam, stop. I like this."

"I've got errands to run. You need to practice anyway." Cam said. "I'm sorry."

Hunter sat up and nodded, "Yeah, practicing. I'd rather be sparring or something."

"Brat."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Hunter countered, grinning in the direction he assumed Cam was.

If Hunter had eyesight, he'd see the flash of hurt. "Yeah. See you soon." Cam said, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Sight for Sore Eyes

AUTHOR: Elise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Power rangers Ninja storm

PART TWO

"Cold. They have cold tables at the doctors. I don't want to go." Hunter protested.

Cam grabbed Hunter's shoulders and said through gritted teeth, "Have you always been this... this... stubborn?"

"Always." Was the quick response.

Cam sighed and turned back to the wheel. They were waiting at a red light, debating the pros and cons of the doctor. "Well, we need to know if your damage is permanent or not."

"I don't want to know. I mean, I want to know, but I don't really want to know, you know?" Hunter rambled, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Cam sighed again, "I will buy you dinner if you don't talk for the remainder of the trip."

"That's mean!" Hunter exclaimed, "Where is the Cam I know and love? The one who always supports me."

"He's gone, but the Cam, that is excited about you freezing your butt off in the paper apron they call a gown, is here." Cam laughed, the light turning green.

Hunter leaned back, sulking yet again. "Are we there yet?"

"Now you want to be there. Hunter, these mood swings have got to go." Cam said.

Cam changed his tone a bit, signalling to the crimson ranger that he was broaching a

serious topic. "Hunter, I know that you are afraid of the results, but whatever happens, I'll be here for you, ok? You can stay in my home as long as you want. You know I've considered it your home since the day you stepped in."

Hunter's jaw dropped slightly. He wasn't expecting the supportive soliloquy. Cam smirked as he saw Hunter's reaction. Hunter nodded, "Yeah... Yeah, I know. Blake is all moved into Tori's but... neither of us have made a move to contact the other. I mean, we're not mad at each other, but I don't think either of us wants to live together. Especially with him and Tori making out all the time."

Cam replied, "My home, is your home until you can find a suitable place."

"Thanks, Bro."

Cam shuddered at the term and continued to drive. They arrived at the doctor's office and Cam parked. He turned to Hunter and silently mouthed the words, 'i want you to live in my home, forever, as my love.'

"Uh, Cam... why are we stopped?" Hunter asked. "Cam?"

Cam blushed and looked down, the hurt flashing across his face. The next step was saying it outloud. "Because we're at the doctors, Hunter."

"And you're not getting out of the car because?"

Cam paused, wanting to tell Hunter the words he had just thought. He wanted to tell Hunter how scared he was. He wanted to tell Hunter that he would take care of a blind man till the day he died. "No reason. Let's go."

Hunter paused, listening to Cam leave the car. He didn't want to learn the news about his eyes, but, Hunter thought, it wouldn't be so bad with Cam there. Cam would take care of him. Cam wouldn't care if he cried. Hunter sighed... that is, if Cam loved him a fraction of how much Hunter loved Cam. Hunter got out of the car, taking Cam's offered arm. The two made their way into the doctor's office.

Once inside, Cam waited while Hunter went with the doctor, reluctantly. Cam fidgetted while waiting. He didn't know if Hunter was going to be ok. Even after today's visit, both parties weren't sure if Hunter would be blind for the rest of his life. This was merely a check up to see if the healing was progressing. After flipping through the magazines and finding nothing interesting, Hunter exitted the examination room.

Cam looked up hopefully before his expression fell. Hunter didn't have bandages on his eyes anymore. He wore a pair of sunglasses and had tears streaking down his face. Cam leapt to his feet, rushing to Hunter's side. Hunter fell into Cam's arms, more tears coming. Cam looked at the doctor, "What's wrong? What happened?"

The doctor, a solumn looking thirty year old, said quietly, "Mr. Bradley's eyes have healed a great deal, but unfortunately, he has yet to regain complete eyesight."

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Cam persisted.

Hunter croaked out, emotion in every fiber of his voice, "I might be permanently blind... I can't see. I can't see, Cam!"

The doctor quickly explained, while Cam stroked Hunter's back in support. "He has extreme light sensitivity. Hunter cannot see anything other than that. We do not know if he'll regain eyesight. Unfortunately, only time will tell."

Hunter gripped Cam's shoulder in fear, "I can't... I can't be a pow..."

Hunter swallowed harshly, allowing himself to compose himself. Cam shushed him lightly, "Hunter, it's ok. I'm here for you. We should go home."

"I can't work, or do what I was born to do." Hunter said, "I'm useless."

"Don't say that." Cam said, a little too harshly. "You're incredible. You will always be useful and extraordinary. Let's go home."

That was the day that Hunter considered Cam's apartment as his home.

Settling back into the house, Hunter's shoulders finally stopped being in a permanent hunched position. He spent his time miserable, thinking of ways that could improve his life, make him happy, but he found none. Cam, after the doctor's visit, sat him down. "Hunter, we need to make some decisions. We need to plan for the future."

"What future?" Hunter remarked bruskly, "I've nothing."

Ignoring Hunter's self-deprecation, Cam continued, "You need to decide if you want to stay here, or go to Blake's. In fact, we need to call Blake to make sure his and Tori's house is in order."

Hunter fidgetted and nodded his head, "Ok... but it doesn't matter. I just need to live somewhere. Some where I'm taken care of like... some invalid or elderly person..." Hunter's voice cracked as he swallowed down sobs.

Cam bit his lip. He wanted Hunter to stay with him. He wanted to hold the crimson ranger and wipe away his troubles. Cam gently stroked the ranger's back. "I'll take care of you." He admitted quietly.

Hunter, in response, curled up on the couch, his head on Cam's lap. "Take me away. Let's pretend I can see, and we don't have responsibilities."

Cam wrapped an arm around Hunter. "I wish we could. Don't worry. The doctor said there's a chance of regaining your eyesight back."

"Don't patronize me!" Hunter bit out, "It's useless. It's a lost cause!"

This had overstepped Cam's knowledge. His heart seemed to break at the fact that he didn't know how to make everything seem ok. Cam continued to stroke Hunter's back when he said, "Let's call Blake. You need to be with family, right now."

Hunter drew himself up and turned to where he presumed Cam's face was. "I am with family. Let Blake come here. I want us all to be together. I want you in my life, Cam. You've helped me so much."

Cam looked into Hunter's non-seeing eyes. "Let's call, I'm not going anywhere."

Blake took a record five minutes to get to Cam's home. Cam left quietly as Hunter cried in his brother's arms. No matter what Hunter said, Cam thought, he'd never be family.

There was a large battle. Cam had to leave, saving the day with the others. Hunter remained home, painfully aware of his dismissal. The final ruling was that the rangers would live on without the help of the Crimson ranger. There would be no replacement. Hunter, after the initial shock, returned to his joking self. It was, of course, a mask to cover his fears and sadness, but a means of survival. He knew Cam's apartment well, and was in the kitchen preparing lunch when the doorbell rang.

Hunter slowly made his way, calling out to the person to hold on. When he answered it, he asked politely, "Hello?"

A small woman smiled politely, noting the eye bandages. "Hello, My name is Rudy Greer, I'm Cameron Watanabe's landlady. Is he in?"

Hunter shook his head, "No, He went out on some errands. Is there something I could help you with?"

Rudy shook her head, "No. Are you living here?"

"No, No, I'm here for a day or two because I couldn't move in with my brother immediately. You see, I was in an accident." Hunter said, indicating his eyes.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Could you tell Cam that I need this month's rent? It was due last week. If I don't get it by this weekend, then I'll be forced to evict. He's always been the best tenant, really polite. I just need the rent money."

Hunter paused, wondering why Cam hadn't mentioned anything. He didn't seem that prideful. Rudy had begun to step away when Hunter cleared his throat, "Ma'am, let me get my check book... You kinda need to help me, so I know where to write."

"Does Mr. Watanabe know you're doing this?"

"Consider it even. I ate the last of the ice cream." Hunter said, allowing the woman to enter.

She seemed to hold back, not knowing what to do with a blind person. Hunter could sense her discomfort. "If you don't mind," Hunter said, "Could you lead me to the kitchen area?"

She smiled, more than happy to offer her arm, leading him. Hunter knew it was more for her benefit, and was just glad that she wasn't feeling so awkward. They made their way to Hunter's backpack, where the blind boy found his check book. "Ok. How much do we owe you?"

Hunter paused again at using the word 'we', wondering when Cam and he had become a we. Rudy smiled, "350 dollars."

Hunter gritted his teeth and then quickly threw on a fake smile. "No problem, Rudy. Could you point where I put my signature?"

Rudy helped Hunter fill out the check, writing her own name in. She took the check, placing it in her purse. "Perhaps," She said, remembering the name on the check, "Mr. Bradley, you could move in. You seem to be very nice as well."

Hunter chuckled, "Perhaps I will."

Rudy made her way out, and Hunter waited patiently for Cam to return home. They seemed to be gone for a long time, and Hunter was growing worried. What did Lothor have planned this time? There was the sound of someone teleporting in and Hunter turned. "Cam? You alright? What happened?"

Blake's voice clarified, "Don't sound too disappointed, it's just your brother."

Hunter grinned and turned towards the voice, "Blake! How are you? Are you injured... Cam isn't injured is he? What's wrong with him? Why isn't he here?"

Blake raised his hands, walking to his brother, "Whoa, calm down, bro. Cam's fine. We kinda messed up our zords and he and tori are working on them now. I offered to come visit you."

Hunter crossed his arms, "Babysit, you mean?"

Blake shoved Hunter in the arm, "Would it be babysitting if it were Cam who checked up on you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, at least he could do something with them, "Cam lives here."

"And you don't, bro. What's going on? You don't sound too excited to get outta here. You gotta want to. Cam's technobabble must drive you off the wall." Blake pointed out. "Tori and I are fixing the living room as a bedroom for you."

Hunter shook his head, "I've my own room here."

"You don't want to live with me?" Blake said, quietly.

"Bro... I want to live with you. We've been through everything together. Of course I want to move in with you." Hunter said. The only problem, he thought, is that I want to live with Cam as well.

Blake nodded, "And Tori?"

Hunter took a while to answer that one. "I don't think you know what you're getting into."

Blake shook his head, "You don't want to move out of Cam's." At first, Blake was going to react angrily but he paused. "That's ok, Bro."

Hunter snapped his head up, "What? You're not mad?"

"No... I mean, I wish you would be close to me and I could take care of you, but I can't force you. If the accident had never happened, we wouldn't be living together anyway. No big deal."

"And more time for you and Tori to be alone." Hunter pointed out.

Blake blushed, and muttered, "More like more time for you and Cam..."

"What was that?"

Blake laughed, "Nothing... I said would you like some jam."

Hunter shook his head, not believing his brother, and stood up, making his way to the living room. Blake watched his move, a single hand leading him by the wall. He was amazed at the progress. Hunter was truly becoming aware of his surroundings. Blake followed, "Want to watch a movie... i mean... listen to a CD... listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Hunter raised his hand, "hey, Blake, stop apologizing, bro, ok? Let's watch a movie. It's not like I can't remember what things look like."

Blake smiled and nodded, putting in Die Hard. Hunter smiled as he heard the opening scene. "Great choice, bro," He said to Blake, "Great choice."

"This is stupid." Grumbled the crimson ranger, "I can't do this."

"Do you want to be a ranger still?" Cam said, "Because we can stop, if you'd like."

Hunter rolled his eyes, storming over to his old spot on the mat. "OK, come at me."

Cam grinned and began to step around Hunter, to attack him from behind. Hunter cleared his throat. "I said, Ok, come at me... Cam?"

Hunter strained his ears, searching for any noise to indicate where Cam was. Suddenly, Cam was about to grab Hunter's shoulders, when Hunter swung around, and flipping the surprised Cam to the ground. "Not fair!" Cam yelled.

Hunter straddled the green ranger and leaned his arms on Cam's chest. "What's not fair? I heard your breathing."

"I was not breathing that hard." Cam said.

"Oh yeah you were." Hunter pointed out. "That's why I won this round."

Cam smiled, "Fine. You only won today because it shows that you still have what it takes to be a ranger."

Hunter's face fell a bit. "There's still a good chance that I don't."

He rolled off the green ranger, leaping to his feet before helping Cam up. Cam shoved him lightly in the shoulder, "Stop that, ok? There are many ninjas who are blind and still fight."

Hunter shook his head, "Whatever. Thanks for taking me out here for practice, but I'm just not feeling it today."

Cam nodded. He needed to get Hunter's mind off of his disability. Cam shook his head, "Well it's obviously because you haven't had enough chocolate ice cream in your day. What do you say we go out for some? You'd be a hell of a lot less grumpy."

Hunter crossed his arms. "I'm not grumpy."

Cam laughed and began to walk out of the dojo, not even bothering to respond. Hunter grabbed onto Cam's arm quickly following him. "No really, I'm not grumpy..."

Cam had flashed out again, this time Kapri sending some monsters. Hunter sighed, wishing he could follow and help defend the world. He also selfishly wished Cam had stayed. Hunter rolled onto his back on the couch. He knew that he had it bad for Cam. It was something he'd been denying for so long, and knew it would never be returned. Hunter rubbed his face, touching his eyelids. He needed a break. Remembering the park two blocks down, Hunter made his way to the front door. Yes, Cam would be upset that Hunter had left the house unadvised. In fact, All of the rangers would be angry. Hunter smiled and continued down the steps of the porch. He made it to the end of the side walk before turning left. He remembered Cam's words, thinking about his memories matching up with the physical world. Hunter was getting used to the tinny tapping sound of his cane.

He felt free. He enjoyed being on his own. He enjoyed hearing the sounds of the neighborhood. After a block, Hunter attempted to cross a street. Listening for cars, he made his way across, knowing that a car to his left was waiting for him. The advantages of being a blind pedestrian. Hunter made it to the park and sat down by the brook. It was a small brook, which flowed from a waterfall. It had a small stony beach. Hunter stretched his legs out, enjoying the heat of the day. Hunter listened again, exercising his listening skills. His smile couldn't have been larger as he heard small children laughing, birds in the trees, the soft breeze... the bubbly brook. His smile only faltered when he heard a scream.

Hunter flung around to hear cackling and more screaming. He heard the power rangers teleport in. The cackling got louder and he suddenly felt a sudden burst of heat. Hunter let out a scream as he instantly was thrown into a world of pain.

Hunter began to panic. He couldn't see the monster. He couldn't see his enemies... he was completely defenseless. His heart started racing and he began to gulp for breath. his hands were in pain, it licking up his arms to his shoulders. He felt hands lifting him and Hunter began to struggle. The creature had him and he could feel the hot, rancid breath of his attacker.

Hunter heard Blake's voice yell out, "Drop him, now!"

"Or what?" The creature hissed out, "I kill him now, or I kill him later. it doesn't matter to me."

The creature flung Hunter into the brook, where the burning sensation stopped. Hunter realized in horror, that he was on fire. Hunter spun in the water, extinguishing the flames before realizing that he also had hit his head. The pain, the yelling and the the commotion caused by the rangers, not to mention him being caught out of the house, had Hunter on edge. He began to freak out, backing away from the noise, attempting to crawl down the brook. He was lost. He couldn't find which way to go, forgetting the layout of the park. Suddenly, He heard Cam's voice, thick with anger, "Stop moving, Hunter, you idiot!"

Hunter froze, his eyes wide in fear, but still unseeing. He felt another hand on his shoulder and jumped. Blake's voice scolding, "Don't touch him, Shane! Can't you see he needs space?"

"He needs a hospital," Cam said, "Let's get him out of here."

Dustin walked close to Hunter, "hey, Hunter, it's me, Dustin. I'm going to put my hands under your arms and lift you up, ok?"

Hunter shook his head, "no... No... too much..."

Cam crept a little closer. "Hunter, you need to take deep breaths, like in that kata we did this morning. Can you do that while Dustin helps you up?"

Hunter nodded, ashamed that he was having a hard time focusing and trusting. Cam's voice was a lighthouse in the fog. "I want to go home."

"You have to go to the hospital first," Tori said, "And then you can come with us."

Hunter shook his head, "I don't have a home, don't you understand? None of you will. Leave me in this brook!"

Cam took a deep breath, "As much as I'd love to leave a grump like you here, we can't. Let Dustin get you up and we'll teleport to the hospital."

Hunter allowed himself to be stood up. "I'm not a grump."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Hunter, i've known you my entire life. You're kindof a grump."

Hunter pouted, clarity finally returning. His friends and brother were joking with him. All would be alright... until Cam lectured him on leaving the house. Before they could teleport, Hunter reached out for Cam's arm, "Cam? Cam?"

Cam immediately gave him his arm and said quietly, "Yes, Hunter?"

"I'm sorry for leaving the house... I just wanted to come to the park. I promise." HUnter said.

Cam let his hand smooth out the blonde's hair. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk of it some other time. Let's just get you help, ok?"

HUnter nodded. The entire group smiled to themselves and Blake finally understood. The two loved each other, even if neither knew it.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Sight for Sore Eyes

by Elise

Part three

au because Cam has his own apartment. Cam/Hunter

The doctor sighed as he finally signed Hunter's release papers. "Mr. Bradley, It would be nice if I never saw you in this ER ever again. You seen to be a frequent visitor."

Before Hunter could respond, Cam grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out the door, "Thank you, Doctor, we'll do our best."

Hunter glared as he was led to the waiting room. The entire team was there. Hunter heard them as they stood up. He must have looked like a fright. His arms were covered in bandages from the burns. His head luckily didn't need stitches, but he had a massive head ache. His arms were bruised, but he knew that they would heal quickly. He had his ranger powers for the time being. Tori spoke up, her voice rushed, "Hunter! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Can you go home?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, Tor, I'm alright. Just feeling stupid."

Blake sighed, "You should have never left like that! Waiting till Cam had left! What is wrong with you?"

Shane stepped in, raising his hands, "Hold on, folks, let's keep in mind that Hunter has been cooped up in a house for a while and needed to get out. Yeah, it was stupid and ended badly, but it could have been worse and we would have all done the same in his position."

Cam shook his head, "Let's get out of here, because Shane is making a lot of sense and It's making me feel crazy."

Shane lightly punched the samurai in the shoulder. Hunter chuckled, letting himself be lead out.

Cam was silent the entire car ride and Hunter found himself wishing for the angry yelling Cameron over this. Hunter cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Cam. I didnt mean for any of that to happen."

Cam sighed, not responding. Hunter mentally berated himself and leaned back in the seat. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"I don't know what to say to you, Hunter. I don't want to state the obvious." Cam's voice was calm and tight, as if holding back.

Hunter didn't like this and nervously said, "Well, say something."

"You're an idiot."

"That's been established." Hunter said, "I'm sorry."

Hunter felt the car pull over, and knew they weren't at home. Hearing Cam shift in his seat, Hunter heard him say, "I came very close to watching you die. You will never know what that feels like, Hunter."

Hunter was speechless. His thoughts were in a whirl. He never thought about the death part in relation to others. He didn't think that Cam would be scared, he assumed he'd be angry. Hunter turned to face Cam. "I... I don't know what to say. I didn't think and death just isn't.."

"You're not invincible." Cam said.

"So I would have died. It's a part of-" Hunter said before being cut off by Cam.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence. You're selfish. I care about you dying. I care a little too much. Leave it to the Powers That Be to make me care so deeply about someone so stupid and ungrateful."

Hunter turned away, looking out the window. Cam's words had cut him. The pain of his injuries seemed to increase and Hunter noted his breathing was shallower, faster. "Take me home."

The rest of the car ride was in silence.

Blake had taken to having his lunches at Cameron's. The attack had shaken him up a bit. Today they were lounging in the backyard, eating sandwiches and chips. Unfortunately, most of the chips were on the ground from an earlier food fight. Hunter was looking across the yard, as if he could see it. Perhaps old habits died hard, and Blake wondered what Hunter actually saw. He was wearing his dark red sunglasses today, a necessity for his eyes. Blake flicked another chip at Hunter. "So, everyone at Factory Blue is asking about you. They're thinking of ways you can work until you come back."

"I'm not going back, bro, we have to accept this." Hunter said, his voice emotionless, as if he were reading the stocks.

Blake shook his head, "Hunter, the best way to heal is to remain optimistic. If you don't, you'll just curl up and die. What do you plan to do? You can't remain at Cam's your entire life."

"I've heard it before, from Cam." Hunter said, "I don't know. I think I should focus on healing and maybe... I don't know. What can blind people do?"

"More than you're doing. There's not much I can do that a blind person can't. Driving perhaps." Blake scratched his head, "Teaching? You could start your own dojo. Your skills are still good."

"Yeah, because panic looks so professional." Hunter sighed heavily, "I can't believe Cam puts up with me."

Blake shook his head, not willing to enable Hunter in his self deprecation. "What about Cam? Can we talk about him?"

"He's still not talking to me." Hunter pointed out. "I don't know how many different ways I can show I'm sorry."

"Well, Cam has been pretty shook up since then. He's either fighting or at Ninja Ops. He's reprogrammed everything. It's annoying because that leaves CyberCam to be around."

Hunter laughed, "Yeah, I don't miss CyberCam. I do miss my Cam."

Blake smiled to himself as he saw Hunter blush at putting things that way. Blake nudged his brother with his shoulder. "So.. about that..."

"It's nothing. I just meant that I never see Cam anymore. When he is here, I feel guilty and just want him to talk to me."

"I'll talk with him. He shouldn't be ignoring you." Blake said, "And I disagree. I don't think you and Cam are nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, surprised at how oblivious his brother was. "Hunter. You like Cam."

"Of course I do. He's a part of the team." Hunter seemed a bit hurt, thinking that Blake was implying the opposite.

"No. I mean you really love him. You would have moved in with me if it weren't true. Hunter, I think he likes you too. You should take this time together to tell him."

Hunter nibbled on his bottom lip. "When did you find out?"

Blake shrugged, "Well... remember Danny Bruno, the neighbor?"

Hunter blushed and nodded. Blake laughed, "You had such a crush on him, it was obvious."

"Did not."

"Oh.. Danny," Blake said in a joking voice, "You're such a great basketball player. I wish I were as good as you were. No... I don't want to play... I'll just watch."

Hunter laughed, pushing Blake. "I was never that bad."

"Yeah, you were, Bro. We all knew. So we're now in full circle back to Cam. What is stopping you?"

Hunter sighed again, seemingly a trend, "He hasn't been speaking to me, remember?"

Watching how Hunter's shoulders seemed to remain hunched for the entire conversation had begun to bother him. Blake reached out, grasping Hunter's shoulder, squeezing it in support. "You focus on getting yourself better and we'll deal with Cam later."

Hunter nodded. "I think i'm going to nap, Blake."

Blake nodded. "Need a bandage change?"

"No. It's just my hands now. I'm going to miss giving up these powers. Hell, my head doesn't even hurt." Hunter waved his hands to show that his burns had downgraded to two degree burns.

Blake stood up and grabbed his brother's head, kissing the top of it. "Alright buddy, You take your nap, i've gotta go talk to Kelly anyway. Think about returning to work. We've got stuff you can do."

Hunter nodded, "I'll think about it."

"Later, Bro. Feel better." Blake said.

Hunter tilted his head, listening as Blake drove away. The sound of the motorbike made him freeze up a bit, but that was much better than the panic attacks from earlier. Hunter stood up and made his way to the grassy backyard. He kicked his shoes off. Prior to the large accident, he had never taken the time to notice how nice grass felt on his feet. Hunter stopped and enjoyed the moment before bringing up his hands. He straightened his back and leveled his head. He started a kata, not knowing that Cameron had come home and watched him from the window.

Cam had gotten home early. He coughed a bit before moving to the kitchen. Pouring himself some water, he searched for Hunter, making sure he was safe. Cam wanted so badly to run to Hunter, tell him his feelings and protect him, but that wouldn't help Hunter learn to live on his own. That, and Cam was pretty sure that Hunter would reject him. Cam walked to his bay window and saw Hunter outside. The younger man was observing the backyard, as if he had eyes that saw. Cam sighed and sat down, watching him. Hunter moved his hands up and began to move, slowly. First the left leg, thrust of hand, then the right, thrust of hand. Cameron smirked as he realized that it was the kata he had taught him last week. It hadn't been that long since the accident, but it had seemed like months. Hunter turned, arms raised and yelling a kya. The man faltered a bit and Cam whispered out, "Return to original position and move right... come on, you remember."

Hunter stopped and took a step back before returning to his original position. He grinned to himself and stepped to the right. Cam leaned his forehead against the window. He had come so close to losing Hunter. He could very easily have been at a funeral. Cam shook his head. He shouldn't grieve for a friend who hadn't died yet.

Hunter began to move again, thrusting his hand forward. His face grew confidence and determination. Cam marvelled at him. There were too many incredible things about Hunter Bradley for Cam to pick just one thing. Hunter slipped off his shirt and started the kata again, this time making his muscles tighter. Cam smiled as he recognized Hunter's effort to make the kata more of an exercise in power. Hunter had always loved feeling strong and in charge of things, including his body. Cam had always been able to tell when Hunter was bothered by something. His katas became more intense and his movements faster. Hunter began the kata again, Cam amazed at how quickly he was picking up on it.

Cam made his way outside, Hunter stopping at the noise of the door. Cam cleared his throat, "I've ordered food. Your left foot needs to be at a forty-five degree angle."

Hunter looked down at his foot. Cam was wondering when Hunter was going to stop making the small gestures that seeing people made. He hoped never. Hunter replied, his voice almost mechanical, "Thank you, I'll be right in."

Cam moved from one foot to the other, all of a sudden nervous. He hadn't been treating Hunter very well at all. "If you want, we can do a kata together."

Hunter shook his head, not realizing that Cam was trying to apologize. "No, I'm done here."

Cam nodded, walking indoors, knowing that Hunter knew his way in. Cam coughed again and Hunter said, approaching behind him faster than Cam had expected, "You sound horrible, Cam."

"I'm fine."

Hunter sighed and moved his way towards the living room. He seemed to like sitting on the couch in there. Cam cleared his throat and waited for the delivery guy. The space between them seemed large, neither of them wanting to appear weak willed to the other. Cam rubbed his face. How could he ever date Hunter if he couldn't even maintain a basic friendship? "Doesn't matter," Cam said to himself, "I've got too much work at Ninja Ops to want anything more."

Hunter awoke to the sound of someone coughing. He turned his ear towards the door, attempting to hear better. He heard some coughing and the sound of someone throwing up. Hunter stood up and made his way to the bathroom. As expected, Cam's voice whispered out, raw, "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was up," Hunter lied, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not sick." Cam said, "It must have been the food or something."

Cam was seized by another coughing attack. Hunter bent down and placed his hands towards Cam, recognizing a shoulder. "Cam, you're burning up and clammy. Let's get you to bed."

Cam squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to be babied. "I'm fine. I've got to go to work."

"I may be blind, but you still gotta go through me before I allow you to go to work." Hunter said. He lowered his voice, making it kinder, "Please let me take you to bed."

Cam chuckled to himself and Hunter smiled, despite his best efforts, "I didn't mean it that way. Let's go."

The two of them made their way to Cam's bed. Cam helped lead Hunter, who in turn supported him. Cam collapsed on the bed, his head rolling back. Hunter knelt down and began to cover Cam with blankets. Cam shoved them off. "Stop that." Hunter said, "You work too hard."

"Do not." Cam said, "I'm fine... I'm cold now."

"You just kicked your blankets off." Hunter exclaimed.

"Well... now I'm cold." Cam said.

Hunter replaced the blankets and stroked Cam's hair from his face. "What can I do? Water? Aspirin? Soup?"

"Aspirin will put down my fever..." Cam yawned, "I'm so tired, Hunter... It's like I haven't slept in days."

Hunter shrugged, continuing to play with Cam's hair. "You probably haven't. You really have to stop working so hard at Ninja Ops... I miss you."

Cam moved his head into Hunter's hand, as if prompting him to continue, or cuddling. Hunter blushed as Cam said, "I miss you too..."

"Well, you're sick now, so I guess we have got to spend some time together."

Cam opened his eyes, astounded that even though Hunter's eyes could not see, they still portrayed emotion and Hunter's eyes showed that he cared. Cam smiled, "I'm not sick. I've got too much to do."

"You're stubborn. We both are." Hunter said. "A great deal."

Cam smiled, shutting his eyes and reopening them, "Brat."

Hunter laughed, actually enjoying Cam's teasing again. "Hey, who is the brat now? You're working yourself to death."

Cam shook his head, not bothering to say anything, knowing that Hunter knew. He always did. Hunter nodded his head, "Oh yes, you are. You're staying home tomorrow and I'm taking care of you, like you take care of me."

Cam leaned into Hunter's hand again, "I have to take care of you. It's my job. I love it."

Hunter shook his head. Cameron was now speaking far too candidly, he must be sick. Standing up, the blonde boy cleared his throat, "Well, it's my turn. You can be the brat tonight. I'm getting water and Aspirin."

Cam nodded and shut his eyes again, the fatigue getting him. He was getting hot and kicked off the sheets, wondering where Hunter went. He hated his brain being this foggy. Sooner than expected, Hunter was pulling the covers up over him again. Hunter set the water down and said, "You need to point at which bottle is the aspirin, Cam. I need you to do this and not mess up. I don't want you taking medicine you don't need."

"I won't."

"If you take a laxative by accident, i will be forced to laugh at you and remind you of these times in inappropriate places, such as your wedding day, or in nice restaurants." Hunter warned, his voice teasing.

Cam smiled and took a bottle, taking the aspirin. "Hunter... I'm sorry..." Cam took a sip of his water, coughing, "I'm so sorry to have ignored you."

Hunter smoothed down Cam's hair again. "Don't worry about it, Cam. I understand. Now you're sick and need to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care." Hunter said, "You're sleeping and I'll tell you when you can return to work, ok?"

Cam seemed to accept this because he flipped to his side, attempting to get comfortable. Hunter stood up, making his way out when he heard Cam's voice ask, small and tiredly, "Hunter, please stay. You make it better."

Hunter nodded, moving towards the bed and lying down beside Cam. This was probably the only time he'd be close to the green samurai, Hunter thought, when he is delirious from illness. Cam turned into Hunter, his muscles relaxing. The older man was soon asleep, with Hunter watching him.

tbc...

Thank you to all who reviewed. it really has made my day. I look forward to all of your responses in the future chapters. It looks like such a sweet ending here huh? Remember that I like angst. On a serious note, I do not know where this is exactly going, just broadly going. There might still be a few things up my sleeve.

THANK YOU MzDany, Melly, Sreym, BJvision, CamFan4ever! Your reviews are amazing! Also, Kat8cha, for your invaluable input.


	4. Chapter 4

Sight for Sore Eyes. by Elise. part four i think...whatever... the next part.

BIG THANK YOU to the reviewers. I gotta say, I really appreciate it. I also, when you review, go and read all of your stories! Thank you thank you!

Hunter called ahead to Ninja Ops to let Sensei know that Cam wouldn't be coming in. Sensei had thrown a million questions forth. It seemed that Cam hadn't been updating his father as well as he should have. Hunter was about to hang up the phone when he paused and asked, "Sensei... Could I talk to you about personal stuff?"

Sensei Watanabe grinned at the question, "If anything, that's the only reason I'm here, Hunter."

"Well... I'm blind. I might never be able to see." Hunter paused and Sensei had the sense to wait patiently in silence, "And Cam said something about blind ninjas. I always thought that I... well I don't feel like I can do my best. I won't be the best, sensei."

"You already are one of the best. Why do you feel you need to be perfect in order to be human?" Sensei wisely said, prodding the boy to speak further.

"What good am I as a ranger if I can't see the enemy?" Hunter pointed out.

"How have you been walking around? How did you get to that park?" Sensei asked.

"Well. I just did it. I remembered where everything was, and listened and just did it. It turned out badly though, Sensei. I see what you're trying to say, but I ended up in the hospital." Hunter ran a hand through his hair, getting upset.

"You didn't have the confidence. If you did, you would have heard the blows before they hit." Sensei paused, "I think you should come back to Ninja Ops. We can start training."

"I can't yet. Cam, and learning to walk and I've been practicing katas. Cam... He's really sick and overworked, and I was thinking if there's something in Ninja Ops that I can do to make things easier for him." Hunter was shifting from foot to foot, not knowing where his nervousness was coming from.

Sensei agreed, "Yes, I will find something, check with CyberCam. Thank you for caring for my son. I didn't know he was as sick as you have said."

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest."

"Alright, Hunter, I expect to see you next week early. We will start training and work then." Sensei said, his voice holding the authority he knew Hunter needed.

"Yes Sensei." Hunter said, hanging up.

Hunter made his way to the bathroom cabinet and began to go through assorted bottles. It frustrated him that he couldn't remember the shapes of the bottles and their correlating medicines. After choosing a bunch, Hunter made his way slowly to Cam's room. Cam watched as Hunter entered. He began to chuckle, "I'm not having all of that."

"Well, pick one." Hunter said, smiling back, "You sound better."

"Good night sleep." Cam put simply.

Hunter sat down on the bed, hearing Cam move his feet. Hunter reached out, trying to remember how far away the table was. The thermometer was there. Cam tapped Hunter's arm down. "I got it, Hunter."

"I can do it."

"I never said you couldn't. Now let me take my temperature. I'm sure i'm fine and can go back to work." Cam said.

"No. I just talked to Sensei. You're out for a few days. You're stuck with me, little one." Hunter grinned at the silence, knowing that Cam had the thermometer in his mouth.

Hunter stretched out on the bed, "So... Sensei also wants me to return to Ninja Ops. I know it's pointless and all... but I kindof like this feeling of hope. It feels nice."

Cam, still mute, kicked Hunter, to show that he disagreed with the "pointless" statement. Hunter chuckled, "We're quite the pair in these few minutes, Cam. You can't talk, I can't see."

Cam moved his legs to rest on top of Hunter's. Hunter's voice caught up and the sheer simplicity of the moment struck him as beautiful. Hunter shut his eyes and just relaxed into the moment, not knowing when the sadness brought on by the accident would return. He heard Cam shifting. "99.8."

Hunter nodded, "You are getting better. You might actually enjoy these few days off."

Cam shrugged and moved his body so he was lying parallel to Hunter. "You want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Hunter said, "You being sick? The next few days?"

"About the way you've been feeling." Cam said, "You seem happier today, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Blake stopped by before you got home yesterday." Hunter said, as if that would answer Cam's questions.

"I know you're afraid-"

"I'm not afraid." Hunter said quickly, defensively. "I'm not afraid."

Cam watched Hunter's face. The younger man had his defenses down and every emotion played across his face. Hunter moved to his side, as if he could look into Cam's face. He took a deep breath, as if about to speak. Cam waited patiently when Hunter's voice, smaller than it ever should, said, "I'm terrified."

Cam reached out and pulled Hunter to him, embracing his friend. Hunter let out a few choked sobs before letting his muscles relax. Cam rubbed his back and Hunter leaned his face into the crook of Cam's neck. "This is silly, i'm sorry. I should be taking care of you."

"You have been." Cam said, "You have no idea how much."

"Your dad?" Hunter said, questioning Cam's reference.

"Sometimes. I mean, I moved out this summer and he didn't take it lightly. Being away from him, and training... it's left me feeling strange." Cam admitted.

Hunter thought on this for a while. Cam never had trouble coming up with what he meant, but here he was struggling to get his point across. "Have you ever felt sad that you were no longer living at Ninja Ops?"

"All the time, but you move on. I am my own person. I can take care of myself." Cam said.

Hunter grinned, "Ah, a bit of my stubborninity has rubbed off on you."

Cam rolled his eyes, "Even you knew that wasn't a word."

Hunter laughed and playfully shoved Cam, who merely tightened his embrace. The boys paused. Hunter listened to Cam's breathing completely stopping after a sharp intake of breath. Hunter looked into what he presumed to be Cam's face. Cam began to move backwards off the bed when Hunter quickly said, "Don't move back. Please?"

"You... will get sick." Cam said softly.

"I don't care. I like this." Hunter placed a hand on Cam's chest, the older one breathing again.

Cam gently leaned forward and kissed Hunter's forehead before laying his head down. Hunter wrapped an arm around Cam's waist and shut his eyes, breathing in contentment. Both boys fell into a restful slumber.

Hunter took a taxi over to Ninja Ops. He hadn't been back since the accident. Cam and him hadn't spoken after they got up, Hunter feeling that Cam should rest, as well as avoid the issue at hand. Hunter told the driver to drop him off by some trees. The taxi driver, recognizing Hunter's disability, gave him a strange look, "Why here? You sure, man? I can drive you back to town, if you'd like... maybe take you somewhere?"

"I'm fine. I can make my way. Thank you." Hunter said, paying him and getting out.

The taxi driver smiled at the generous tip and drove away. Hunter smiled. Being dropped off at the entrance, instead of having Sensei transport him, was a challenge to himself. He wanted to take a walk through the woods, remember the layout of the forest. Hunter made his way, smiling at the sound of birds. He placed his hand on a tree, making his way through. He knew that one day he'd forget the appearance of the area. He'd forget the towering redwoods and the appearance of the birds flocking around. Hunter paused and shut his eyes, more so out of habit. He leaned against a tree and just listened, calming his breathing. The wind was cooler, the shade making the California heat not seem so bad. Hunter breathed in the scents of the forest, feeling the ground beneath his feet. The wind blew in a salty taste. Ocean breeze. These small things put a smile on Hunter's face. He had a lot to think about in the past few days. It hadn't truly caught up to him yet. Hunter felt his blush as he thought about how he had cried in front of a delirious and sick Cam. Cam probably resented him. Hunter shook his head. It didn't matter, it wouldn't happen again. It was time to move on. Blind or not, that is what this meeting with Sensei was about, learning to live again. Hunter began to make his way, his feet scuffing, moving slowly. He entered the clearing he believed was where Ninja Ops was. Hunter felt along the ground, cursing himself for not remembering where the entrance was. After a few minutes, Hunter sighed and sat down and called Sensei. In a few minutes, Shane had left Ninja Ops and sat beside Hunter. "Hey bro, What are you doing, just sitting around."

Hunter snorted, "Not knowing where the door was."

"Why didn't you just teleport?" Shane said, plopping down beside Hunter.

"Because I wanted to see if I could do it on my own, which I obviously can't." Hunter said, not realizing how cynical he sounded.

"Stop it, Bro, look how far you went? Most people can't do that. I'm assuming you went through the forest?"

Hunter nodded and Shane continued, "Well there you go. Do you know how many seeing people get lost in these woods? You gotta start believing that you have great instincts."

"Sure." Hunter said, non-commitally.

"So what are you here for? I see your arms are better." Shane leaned back, enjoying the sunlight.

Hunter shrugged, "Sensei... I think i'm going to start training again, and maybe see if there are jobs I can do around Ninja Ops. I've always said I could fix a motorbike with my eyes closed, maybe I can do the same here."

Shane grinned, "So... you're staying? You're really staying?"

Hunter turned his head, surprised by Shane's reaction. "Yeah, for now, hopefully... you sound surprised about that."

"Well, let's be honest, Hunter, you haven't been talking very nicely at all about your future. For a while it seemed you were just going to curl up and let this blindness thing take over. You realize that you have a personality and loves and hobbies and joys and you're more than just a blind ex-ranger."

Hunter turned his head away from Shane, "Am I that bad?"

"Well, you just called a major success a failure, so I'd say yes. Don't worry, we all understand." Shane paused a moment, "I would like to see the sarcastic, overly confident Hunter back."

"I... don't know how. I've never felt this way before. I don't even know where to begin and... there are other things that are bothering me. I feel like I need a vacation... but i can't do what I want to do on a vacation." Hunter said.

"Motorbiking? You can still do it, you just can't steer."

"Right. Can't steer. Great."

Shane paused for a second before his voice lifted in excitement, "Well, why don't we get blake or Dustin to get you out there? How about after whatever grueling task Sensei has for you?"

"I don't know. It might be too soon. It might hurt too much."

"Nope. You're going. It's time we get you to live again. Isn't that what you want?" Shane said, hopeful.

Hunter nodded and stood up. "OK, you win. After Sensei's meeting, we'll go."

Shane grinned and took Hunter's hand as he offered it. The two made their way into Ninja Ops, smiling like old times. Sensei shut off the surveillance screen, grinning himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Standard disclaimer applies. Thank you for the comments, i love them. This is the second to last part. I have plans for a prequel and a sequel.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! you keep me motivated.

Dustin was inside Ninja Ops talking to Sensei. Sensei looked up as Hunter and Shane entered. It wasn't too long ago that Hunter and Shane were trying to kill each other in a battle of dominance. They had always been competitive, and it was nice to see them being friends. "Ah," The sensei said, "Hunter and Shane. Hello."

"Hey Sensei. It's strange to be here." Hunter grinned and ducked his head. "I know my way around here, though."

"Well Done, Hunter, you're improving." Sensei said, the approval in his voice.

Dustin cleared his throat, "Hey dude, I was wondering about something..."

Hunter raised his head towards Dustin, "What's up?"

"Well. There's this motorbike race coming up in San Diego. I was thinking we could all go. It is a benefit for blindness. I mean, not that we want blindness.. it's a fundraiser to stop blindness..."

"I get what you mean." Hunter said, smiling, "It's thoughtful, but I don't know if I'll freak out or anything. I've been nervous around bikes, unfortunately. Which is stupid."

"It's not stupid." Cam's voice said from behind the rangers.

Hunter spun around, pointing his finger, "What are you doing here? You need to be in bed."

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Hunter insisted.

The entire group watched as Hunter made his way to the green samurai. They looked amused at the mothering Hunter was doing. Cam glared at the group as they laughed, and coughed. Hunter smirked, as if the cough meant that he won. Cam was about to retort when his console beeped, signalling an alien attack. Cam smirked, "Never have I been thankful for Lothor than right now."

Hunter grabbed Cam's arm. "You're not going."

"I've got to." Cam said, his eyes inquisitive over Hunter's concern.

"Sensei," Hunter tried, "Speak sense into your son. If he's sick and fighting, he'll get worked out there. He could get hurt."

Sensei shook his head, "It is Cam's decision. He seems well, but not entirely. I wouldn't look down on him if he took this one out."

Hunter crossed his arms, pleased. Cam pointed at Hunter. "Hunter, the team needs me. They'll only be four rangers strong. I'll stick to the back and take it easy. No heroics, I promise."

"I think this constitutes as a heroic." Hunter bit out.

Sensei cleared his throat, "Sense needs to be placed into both of you, but stubborn natures are like bending oak trees."

Shane and Dustin laughed to themselves, as Blake and Tori sped in. Shane grew serious, "Everyone ready?"

The group agreed, transforming and transporting to the latest alien. Hunter yelled in frustration. Sensei walked up to the angry thunder ranger. "Hunter, I feel we need to have another talk."

"What?" Hunter said, sitting down, glaring.

"You will go to the Motorbike race and enjoy it." Sensei started.

"I forgot about that. I totally interrupted Dustin, and he was just trying to be nice." HUnter rubbed his face. "I mean, its hard for them. I know."

"Hunter, You need to take it easy. All of it. You cannot control Cam. He'll do as he pleases." Sensei leapt up onto Hunter's knee.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to control him."

"You want to love him, I know. Unfortunately, those two things can be easily confused."

Hunter blushed, "Sensei... How..."

"We all know." The sensei said, chuckling, "We were all just waiting for you two to catch on."

Hunter gasped, "What? I... OK, so I like your son, and you're ok with this?"

"Of course, but I don't think it will happen." Sensei said sadly.

Hunter looked sadly at Sensei. "Cam doesn't return the feeling."

Sensei shook his head, "No, Hunter, he does. You are incomplete right now and need to find yourself. Once you do, then you can cherish the type of relationship that you dream of."

"I don't need this zen stuff, Sensei. I need Cam." Hunter rubbed his face again, "He needs me too. He told me so. I see it..." Hunter paused, "Or at least, hear it in his voice."

"Of course he does. You know more than the others that Cam and I do not have the smoothest of relationships. We work on it, and so will you. You need to find yourself, Hunter, I can not stress this enough. Find yourself in the world, your purpose."

"I found my purpose but it was taken away from me." Hunter exclaimed, the anger seeping into his voice.

Sensei was about to retort when a beeping came again. The Zords were needed. Hunter stood up and walked to the console, slamming his hand on the red button. "Sensei! I want to vent here. I'm sick of this. Cam is out there, sick, when all I want to do is take care of him. I can't take care of him to my fullest-"

Hunter was interrupted by Shane yelling for more weapons. Hunter placed his fingers over the console, remembering which one sent weapons. He punched in a few, hoping they'd work. Hunter turned back to Sensei. "I can't take care of him. I'm depressed half the time, stumbling around like some old person. I can't enjoy motocross because I flip out everytime! I spent last week with Cam, and he kissed me on the forehead and held onto me while I cried! I haven't cried since I was five!"

Sensei waited patiently as Hunter ranted. Over the loud speaker, the rangers were cheering on their victory. Hunter yelled into the speaker, "Great job guys, we're busy." He disconnected the connection.

Hunter spun around to where he assumed Sensei was, listening to his small breaths. "Sensei. How upset were you when you had to return to being a guinea pig after being a ranger? That you have to sit in a cage and watch us all do a job that you used to be able to do?"

Sensei nodded, "It is frustrating for sure, but I accept the things that I cannot change."

"I don't WANT to accept them!" Hunter kept going, not necessarily knowing where his anger was stemming from but he was on a roll. "I hate being blind. I hate it! I've got to be helped in everything! Don't you realize how hard it is for me to ask for help?"

Sensei watched as the rangers came into the room, worried over Hunter's abrupt congrats. They saw Hunter, fists clenched, towering over the small sensei. Hunter's face was red, screaming. Sensei just stood taking the abuse. Tori ran forward. "Hunter, stop this!"

"No!" Hunter hissed out. "I don't want to. I want to yell and scream."

Shane, and the others, surrounded Hunter. He could feel their presences, which frustrated the crimson ranger more. He didn't want the others to see him breaking down. He began to shake, not knowing what emotion to use but anger. Shane said quietly, "Calm down, man, it's alright."

"It's not alright." Hunter said, "I can't live another day like this. it's a nightmare that won't end!"

"Don't say that, Hunter." Blake said, his voice with a tinge of warning. "Don't ever say something like that."

"Why not?" Hunter hissed out.

Hunter suddenly felt arms around him and recognized them as Cam's. Hunter opened his mouth to retort when Cam said quietly in his ear, "It's ok, Hunter. I've got you."

Hunter shut his eyes and let his shoulders sag in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You just kicked Lothor's butt. Again." Dustin said, "Those new weapons were totally rad!"

"And," Tori chipped in, "You got us our zords in record time."

"And," Blake said, "You did it without eyesight."

"And," Shane said, "While verbally assaulting our sensei."

Hunter could tell there was some humor in Shane's voice. He wasn't criticizing. "I didn't do anything."

Cam let his hands drop to Hunter's hips and he looked into Hunter's face. "You did a lot. You did my job. I am amazed. Thank you, Hunter."

Hunter blinked, shocked at how close Cam was, as well as the praise. He had helped the team. Sensei smiled and spoke up, "Hunter, remember this feeling well. Look upon it joy when you need a good memory. The road will be tough, little thunder."

"I can't handle it, anymore, Sensei, i'm too tired of dealing with it." Hunter said quietly.

Blake began to worry more. He never heard his brother speak so negatively before. Blake cleared his throat, "Bro. We'll handle it together, as always. Let me take care of you."

The group agreed and Hunter turned. He managed to be leaning against Cam's chest and smiled. "Really?"

As the group once again agreed, Cam whispered into Hunter's ear, "When you get home, we need to talk."

Hunter grinned and nodded. Sensei jumped up, commanding everyone's attention. "Everyone, go to your homes, you deserve a rest. No zord repairs tonight. Relax. Return tomorrow at noon, unless of course Lothor decides to wake up early."

The group smiled and went to their respective homes. Blake ran up to Hunter and placed a hand on the crimson's shoulder. "Bro, we need to talk."

Hunter nodded, "I'm so sorry I freaked out. I'm just frustrated."

"You save the day, dude, as always. Don't sweat it." Blake said, "But seriously, call me tonight and we'll meet. I need to see you, Bro, we need to talk."

Hunter nodded and placed his hands over Blake's hand. "Definitely. Seems like I'll be having a lot of talks tonight."

Blake grinned, "Well, between you and Cam, lets hope its a little less talking and a little more-"

"Don't even complete that sentence, Blake." Cam said, glaring.

Blake raised his hands, "I call it like it is, dude, I call it like it is."

"Where's Tori?" Hunter said. "You don't think she got tired of waiting for you and found someone else?"

Blake blinked and took a step towards the door. "No, she wouldn't. We're tight. Listen I gotta go... and find... Bye."

Hunter laughed as his little brother race out of the door. He was tired, and he assumed so was Cam. Cam seemed better though. Hunter turned and grabbed onto Cam's waist. "Yeah... so... did I already apologize to you?"

"You don't have to, Hunter. I understand." Cam said, "Besides, we've other things to talk about. You and I were kinda outed."

"We've nothing to out. We haven't done anything yet." Hunter said.

Cam smiled, "Yet."

The two boys made their way back to Cam's apartment.

A/N - well... this might not end as we may like to think it will. stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sight for Sore Eyes

part six. final.

by Elise

a/n - hey guys, sorry this is so short, but it's really a conclusion sum up. Thank you for sticking with me. This is my first PRNS fic and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you did as well. I'll be writing more. Thank you to these reviewers for supporting me:

Sreym

Camfan4ever

the real vampire

BJVision

MzDany

Melly

THANK YOU! hugs

Hunter walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Reaching out, he touched the cool glass and sighed. He imagined himself in front of the mirror, mustering up the memories of what he looked like. Cam had promised his father that he would work on the zords today. It was a way for the two to spend some time together, since the samurai had moved out. Hunter overheard the radio playing as an announcer came on, promising vacations, paradise, relaxation, escape. Hunter smiled.

He had finally realized that he wasn't going to get his sight back. He had realized that his life, whereas different from before, was still a fulfilling life. He had worked at Cam's console. Hunter knew motocross better than anything else. Once he conquered his fear, which he promised himself he would, Hunter vowed to get back into motocross as a mechanic. The idea appealed to him, and if he practiced enough, he could always be there at the track. He could be there for Blake, whenever he raced. He had Cam, to be Cam.

A smirk danced onto Hunter's lips. The dialogue was imprinted into his mind. Cam and him, once inside their home, had finally kissed. It was nothing that could be recalled due to the intoxication of the moment. The kiss itself was beyond the capacity of memory. They had talked about their lives, when they first met, their mistakes and when the other first knew of love. Hunter had never been with someone who fulfilled him as much as Cameron did. Hunter grinned, touching his lips at the thought of Cam. They discussed one very important thing, and that was Hunter's health. Cam decided that Hunter needed the equivelent of a youth quest. A journey that, in essence, brought a boy to manhood. It also was a way to search for oneself and their purpose. Hunter, at first, had rejected the idea, saying that an extended walk wouldn't do anything, but now, Hunter had different thoughts.

He grabbed his cane and made his way to the front door. He collected a few things and left behind a lot more. Flashbacks from the walk to the park sped through Hunter's mind as he recognized his fears and decided to move forward anyway. Hunter took a deep breath and took a step out, the sun beating down on his face. It felt like encouraging whispers and Hunter left for the bus depot.

Cam raced into Ninja Ops. His eyes were wide in panic, a piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand. "Hunter! HUNTER!"

"He is not here my son." Sensei said, his voice torn between pride and sadness.

"Hunter, he left. He left, and ran away, and we've got to track him down." Cam said.

Sensei was about to speak when Blake ran into Ninja Ops, much the same way as Cam had. "Hunter! Don't do this! Don't go! HUNTER!" Blake yelled before realizing he was alone with the Watanabes.

Blake stood up, head high, but the two could see the tears threatening to fall in the younger boy's eyes. "Sensei," Blake said, raising a sheet of paper, "Hunter ran off. We've got to find him."

Sensei shook his head, "You will not. Let him run."

Blake crumbled the sheet of paper in his hands, "You don't know him! You don't understand. We stick together. He's my brother. Something happened."

Blake took this moment to glare at Cam. Cam raised his sheet of paper as well, his eyes matching Blake's. "He left me, too, Blake." Cam said.

Blake shook his head, "What happened? I thought things were going well!"

Cam nodded and sat down, burdened, "They were. In fact, it was the best night of my life. I thought... I thought he..."

Blake walked quickly to Cam and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "He did love you. I don't know why he ran. All my note says is that he will miss me and needs his time alone to find something. Sensei, maybe I'm misinterpretting this... did you send him on a quest?"

"No, Blake," Sensei said, "Hunter is finally taking his destiny into his own hands. He is on a journey."

Cam opened his note and read it, "On a journey. I'm sorry. I love you. Hunter."

Blake put his head in his hands and let his tears fall. He had never been away from his brother by choice. Their lives were difficult, but tolerable with the presense of each other. Hunter had protected him his entire life, and now, he only wanted to run to him. Cam returned the earlier favor, pulling the younger ranger to him in comfort. "Hey, Blake, we'll get through it. We'll wait patiently until he returns. He has his morpher with him, so he'll be safe. We'll just wait and live until he returns." Cam said, not knowing where the strength to say that was.

Blake looked up at the younger Watanabe, "What makes you say that? What if he gets hurt, or Lothor gets him, or he decides to stay away?"

"He has to come back, Blake," Cam said, "He loves us."

Hunter shut his eyes and listened to the sounds of the plain. He had never been to open plains like this one, so unlike California. He smiled and walked forward. He had a destiny to catch.


End file.
